Shiro Yoshida (Earth-12131)
, , , ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant enhanced by Apocalypse | PlaceOfBirth = Agarashima, Japan | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = You can keep that Avengers card, Agent. I don't need your approval or anyone else's. Just tell me what needs to be done, and I'll help if I agree. | Speaker = Sunfire | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Shiro Yoshida was a mutant raised by his uncle to be a weapon against the United States of America. After an encounter against the X-Men, in which his scheme was thwarted, Sunfire put aside his distrust to join them. Icarus His past experience as a Horseman of Apocalypse made Shiro sense the return of the evil mutant. He traveled to America looking for him, and started attacking Mr. Sinister's text subjects. His crusade led him to the Maggia, in hopes he could find any answer. The Grim Reaper purposely gave him a false lead on Ultron, whose duplicates he fought. After going against the Ultrons, Shiro's desperation made him consider the possibility of selling his soul for revenge on Apocalypse. As he was about to contact Mephisto, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance offered him to join them and help him in the search for Apocalypse. | Powers = Solar Flare: Shiro's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. *'Flight:' He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. *'Plasma Blasts:' He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. *'Plasma Emanation:' Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Shiro has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *'Plasma Shield:' He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets or stave off other attacks. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his own powers | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Apocalypse Experiment Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:Energy Form Category:Plasma Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Horsemen of Famine